Guilty as Hell
by I am Sam L
Summary: Post- Season 8. All the angels have fallen, except one, who, with the help of Metatron, managed to escape the cage. Now Lucifer is back on the prowl for his one true... vessel. But that's not all, Lucifer has a purpose now. With all other angels gone, heaven is at it's most vulnerable and Lucifer has the chance to strike. He wants Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. You have been warned.**

"Sammy, please don't struggle." Lucifer cooed. Sam tugged violently at the familiar leather straps binding his wrists and ankles to the rusty metal chair. Lucifer's own silk red tie gagging him.

Lucifer sat right in front of Sam, leaning in towards him. He slid his hands slowly up Sams thighs. Sam shifted uncomfortably away. Lucifer tugged down a side of Sams shirt and traced the anti-possession symbol with a finger. He leaned in further; grabbing Sams bound wrists and laid a small kiss on his cheek, letting his tongue slide up the side of his face. Sam shivered and Lucifer noticed Goosebumps on his arms "Ooh. Sammy likes that." Sams eyes roamed around nervously. " I'm willing to concede with you here Sam. I'm going to ask you some questions, and if you're a good puppy, I'll let you taste the lips of Satan once more. But if you're a bad boy, well —" Lucifer grabbed a handheld scythe out of thin air and lightly dragged it along Sams arm. "I'll peel your soft skin away one strip at a time." Lucifer breathed heavily, gazing longingly at Sams skin "And wear you as a blanket" Sam winced. "I get cold in Hell." He teased. He set the scythe on Sam's leg and folded his hands in his lap. Leaning back in his chair, Lucifer sighed comically. "Where do we begin Sam? Did you miss me?" He snapped and Sam's gag vanished.  
"I'll never talk." Sam spewed. His nostrils flaring out of rage, Lucifer pouted sincerely.  
"Sam. This is going to hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you." He slowly scraped the scythe down the length of Sams forearm skin as he roared in pain, clenching his fists and stretching his neck. "Let's try this again Sammy."  
"NO!" Sam screamed. Breathing heavy as Lucifer looked in mock-shock "Only Dean can call me that."  
"Oh, does Dean get everything then? That raises our next question: What would you do if I killed poor Dean-o?" Sam remained silent, staring down Satan with pure rage. Lucifer had already tried to kill Dean once, but because he was in Sams body, Sam was able to stop it. Now, he couldn't bear to think of Lucifer trying it again, especially when he had Nick as his meat suit. Sam wouldn't have a chance to stop him. He thought of how it felt to lose his brother and vowed for that to never happen again. He wouldn't even give Lucifer the pleasure of knowing the ways Sam would rip him to pieces if he ever touched Dean again. Lucifer leaned into Sams face and traced his lips lightly with the scythe. Sam turned his face away and clenched his thighs. Noticing this gesture, Lucifer pried open Sams legs and leaned into his crotch, barely touching the outside of Sams pants. His breath quickened. And Lucifer tore the weapon down Sams other arm as he screamed and involuntarily pressed his crotch into Lucifer's. "What would you do Sam? Would you try to kill me?" After a moment of recovery, Sam opened his mouth.  
"No." Lucifer was taken aback. He expected some cruel plan to kill him. He almost _hoped_ Sam would chase after him if anything were to happen to his brother. The devil felt offended. Did Sam really hate him THAT much? If it were anyone else, Sam would dedicate his life to ripping the culprit to pieces.

"So you despise me that much then?" He asked Sam, failing to avoid the slight disappointment in his tone.

"No." Sam admitted, feeling Lucifer's hand stroke up his thighs. "I don't hate you."  
Feeling reassured by his answer, Lucifer's fingers traveled to Sam's zipper. Sam was unable to move, as Lucifer unzipped his jeans. Sam twitched a bit, focusing on Lucifer's hands. But Lucifer saw Sam trying to hide his near-erection. He kissed Sam on the neck, his reward. Trying not to show vulnerability, Sam stilled his excited breath.  
"Why? Why don't you hate me, honey bear?" He leaned back in his chair, stretching his feet to press into Sam's crotch. The little moan from Sam gave Lucifer a sick smirk of satisfaction. Struggling to maintain composure, Sam replied  
"Because I know how you feel."  
"Really? How _do_ I feel?" Lucifer taunted. Sam stopped, hoping Lucifer would press his lips somewhere on Sam again. With a sigh, Lucifer leaned in and kissed him on the neck again, longer, more sensual, and lightly sucking on his neck to leave his mark. A low grunt escaped Sams lips.  
"You feel— betrayed. Unloved. Different. Your brother, who you thought would be the _only_ person to understand you, cast you out. Your father is a _dick_. I know that, because mine was the same. But you, you just do what you feel is right. And now you've lost your brother... and even though you pretend to hate him, I know you just want things to be the way they were. I know how that feels."  
Lucifer paused. He couldn't show Sam mercy, but he actually did understand a lot of what Lucifer felt. He supposed Michael was a lot like Dean "a good son." And he already knew John Winchester was a terrible father, but he'd never before made the parallels. He unbuttoned the plaid flannel shirt between him and Sams untrimmed tan chest and stared at his pecks. Lucifer ran his fingers over Sams nipples, earning a high pitched grunt. Grabbing the still bleeding scars on Sams arms, Lucifer slammed his lips onto Sams. Sam pressed into Lucifer's lips, even as Sam's pain interfered with his pleasure. His chest heaving, Sams erection became overwhelmingly apparent to Lucifer.  
"Lucifer... stop..."  
"Not until you say yes to me." Lucifer cooed. Sam couldn't reply as Lucifer got rid of Sams underwear with a simple snap.  
"That's... that's cheating." Sam breathed as he locked lips again with Lucifer.  
"Satan." He proudly claimed. He stood up from his chair and straddled Sam, who was now ripping at his bindings so much that Lucifer popped them off and Sam grabbed Lucifer's hips and lifted him onto his lap.  
"Take your clothes off." Sam commanded.  
"I can't." Lucifer teased, "you'll have to do it for me." He let off of Sams lips, opened his arms, and tilted his head back for Sam. Impatient, Sam lifted Lucifer's shirt off and went in to meet his lips, but Lucifer put a finger over his lips and asked Sam to finish stripping him before any more. Sam obeyed, unzipping and pulling down Lucifer's pants when Lucifer stole a kiss, biting Sams lip just enough to make him lift them both up off the chair and fall back on a wall. Suddenly, Lucifer grabbed Sams hips with incredible strength and pushed him back. Sam stumbled backwards and fell onto a King size bed. He looked around; they had appeared in a honeymoon suite with dim red lighting and sensual mood music. Sam knew without having to ask that Lucifer had transported them here. Lucifer slithered onto Sam. His hard on brushed Sams inner thigh and Sam gripped the red silk sheets for stability as they made out once more. Sam rolled over Lucifer to get on top but miraculously found himself on the bottom again.  
"Let me..." Sam pleaded, his muscles tensing up.  
"I can't do that honey bear." He taunted. Then Sam pushed Lucifer off him to gain control. Distracted by his somehow freshly healed arms, Sam suddenly fell forward onto a short slippery wall. Lucifer had once again transported them, to keep Sam from dominating. This time, they were in a large red hot tub under the nights' many stars. Lucifer pushed Sam from behind so he was sprawled over the wet wall. The hot water lubricated his body perfectly for Lucifer. Sam gripped the sides of the tub as Lucifer snaked his length into Sam. Smirking wickedly, Lucifer pulled out and slammed back in. He enjoyed watching the hot water splash on Sams muscular back. But Sam wouldn't just take it from Lucifer. He slowly turned around to act but Lucifer grabbed Sams hard on and let his hands slip off slowly. Enjoying himself, Lucifer gripped Sam painfully tight. Sam screamed out.

"No... I can't do this. Lucifer, stop." Sam pleaded.  
"Oh honey, you know that's not the secret password. The word I'm looking for is 'yes.'" He teased at Sam, before he snapped his fingers once more and Sam was bound to a bed. Sam looked around, a bit dizzy, unable to move his hands that were tied to bedposts. He was laying on a large round red bed. The sheets smelled musty and wet but felt as smooth as an Angels wing. The room was infinitely dark, with a single warm red light on Lucifer's face, standing at the edge of the bed. The floor appeared to be moving like when you watch the road pass by for awhile, and you begin seeing this nonexistent blob-like movement. Sam stared up at Lucifer instead. In some ways, he took comfort in this horrible place, knowing that Lucifer was with him. Drops of flames fell from behind Lucifer, illuminating an endless hall, and suddenly the cries of millions filled Sams ears with terror.  
"Is this- hell?" Sam recognized.  
"My personal quarters." Lucifer bragged. The loud cries overwhelmed Sam and he struggled to cover his ears, but without the help from his bound hands. "I can turn that down if it bothers you sweetheart." Lucifer put his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes as the cries died down.  
"How can you handle that? How can you-"  
"Shhh... this is a no strings attached rendezvous. No questions."  
"But you asked me several." He pointed out to Lucifer.  
"I had leverage, you have none."  
"You still need me to consent." Sam corrected. Lucifer grabbed Sams luscious hair and pulled his head up. With one finger he traced down the side of Sams cheek, by his hickey, chest, and all the way down Sams length, making him shiver again.

"And you will. I want that answer Sam. I want you to say "yes" to me."  
"It won't be that easy." He claimed, trying desperately to stop his heavy breathing.  
"You underestimate me Sam. That hurts." He backed away, into the darkness and Sam could see him no more. Eager for more, Sam struggled against his chains.  
"Lucifer," he started "LUCIFER!"

"Sam" Lucifer whispered from every angle, Sam twisting his head left and right only to see darkness. "Ssssam, sssay yesss." Lucifer commanded. Suddenly, Sam could move his hands again, and he got up off the bed in search for Lucifer. Sam was unable to escape the infinite room, walking, even running through the darkness only to end up at the foot of the bed again. The bed burst into flames. Sam backed away but the rest of the infinite space lit up with confining him to the single space. "Ssssam" Lucifer's breath tickled Sams ear and he turned to his left to see a dark green snake slowly slither to his toes. He let it slither all the way up his legs, sliding over his manhood and tickling his nipples before wrapping itself around his neck and facing him. It opened its mouth and spit out it's tongue. "SSSsssay yess." It pleaded. As the snakes fanged mouth, wide open, thrust threatening towards Sam, it instantly transformed back into Lucifer and instead of biting Sam, his lips met Sams. Lucifer wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was eager to have Sam on his bed now more than he wanted him as his vessel. He pried open Sams mouth, and ravished him with all his built up lust. Lucifer flicked his split tongue around in Sams mouth. Empowered with lust for the devil, Sam pressed forward, backing Lucifer onto the bed.  
"Can't let you have all the fun." Sam lay on top of Lucifer and kissed him again.  
"Well I wouldn't want to do _all_ the work either." He admitted. He let his hands off Sams hips and laid them under his head. Testing his control, Sam lifted himself up to straddle Lucifer. He laid his hands on Lucifer's hips then trailed his fingers to Lucifer's moisture and heat seeking venomous throbbing python of love. Lucifer let out a low moan. Sam lifted himself off the bed. Lucifer pouted and looked up at Sam.  
"Turn over." Sam commanded. With a childish smile, Lucifer happily turned over and rested his chin on his hands. Sam grabbed Lucifer's hips and pounded into him, heating up their bodies with lust and passion. Lucifer nearly squealed at Sams force as he pulled out and slammed in again, gaining speed. Gripping the sheets, Lucifer braced himself as Sam continued to thrust into him. Their breaths became panting in rhythm with Sams pounding. Lucifer struggled to stay still when he bit down on the sheets. As Sam was about to come, Lucifer vanished, letting Sam fall to the sheets.  
"Hot and bothered yet honey bear?" Lucifer whispered from behind. Sam turned to face him. "I'm going to need you to say yes now Sam." Lucifer put his hands together forming a mock-prayer pose but Sam wouldn't give in.  
He turned his head to kiss Lucifer but again he vanished and appeared behind Sam, pushing him on the bed. Lucifer straddled Sams lower back and grabbed his hands, magically tying them to the bedposts so that Sams back was stretched out for him. He rubbed Sams back as he struggled, and then let his manhood slide down Sams ass. Before Sam could react Lucifer thrust into Sam and began riding him furiously. He scraped his fingernails down Sams spine to the small of his back, making him curl upward like a cat. Then Lucifer thrust in him harder, savoring every moment but involuntarily accelerating. Their bodies slammed together with a smacking sound, louder each time. At one point, Sams body got so tense, Lucifer pulled out. "Sam?" He taunted. "Want to say yes or should I just stop now?"  
"No, please" Sam begged.  
"Hmmm..." he mocked, slowly fitting into Sam again. Sam roared, so close to climaxing it pained him to be teased like this. "That wasn't the word I'm looking for Sam." He pulled back out and continued thrusting. Sam ripped at his binds, and opened his mouth to speak but only let out a deep whine. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" Lucifer slowed pace.  
"Lucifer..."  
"Hmm?" He pulled out and rubbed Sams back, leaving him inches away from climax.  
"Please," He begged, "Please Lucifer," he swallowed his pride, and in a moment of complete vulnerability "Yes." He surrendered and Lucifer slammed with all his might into Sam and finished as he came inside of him, and Sam came all over the sweaty red sheets, screaming and squeezing the bedposts. Lucifer's breath slowed and he pulled out of Sam and released him from his binds.

For awhile the two were panting heavy in silence on the bed. Sam couldn't help but think how he had just fucked the devil. That had to be like a one way ticket to hell right? And Dean could never know. Dean would open the greatest can of whoop ass _and_ disappointment on Sam. And somehow, Sam didn't want to regret last night.

Lucifer laid his head on Sams chest, awed by the rising and falling motion humans use for breathing. He wondered if Sam regretted last night. He certainly didn't. Really, Sam was the best thing that happened to Lucifer. Somehow, miraculously, they understood each other and Sam was like Hells own golden boy. Sam was the Rocky to his Frankenfurter. They made a sickly perfect pair.

Sam woke up before Lucifer, who was curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed. Sam got out of the bed, careful to not wake Lucifer, and searched for clothes. A single crisp white suit hung up to his right. He rolled his eyes and put it on. Dressed head to toe in white, he looked back at the bed. Lucifer was gone and the bed was perfectly made again with a red rose in the middle. Curious, he went to take the rose and accidentally pricked himself on the thorns. He had just enough time to look at his bleeding finger when Lucifer possessed Sams body.

**A/N Hey readers. So there's chapter one. Thought I'd get the smut out so that anyone reading this who doesn't like smut would stop before there's more. So yeah, there's more. But of course we need some story first right? Oh don't worry, there's Destiel to…. Also "moisture and heat seeking venomous throbbing python of love." Is just a synonym for penis. I hate actually using the word penis so I try and find good replacements. But there's only so many… and I found that online and liked it. Ok, on to chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I did.**

Sam was trapped in his own mind, panicking and trying desperately to move his body. Lucifer stretched his vessels neck and arms. Unsurprisingly, Sams body felt good inside and out. He looked at the wounded finger, and sucked off the drops of blood.  
Sam felt a sudden rush of energy.  
"Like that Sammy?" Lucifer asked, "Demon blood _and_ angel blood. Better than the plain stuff. This has so much more... flavor." He squeezed a glob of blood out of the wound and licked it up. Sam wrestled his emotions, the blood was absolute ecstasy and he wanted more, he wanted Lucifer to cut his wrists and drink himself crazy. It already felt like he could smash through walls; exorcise Satan out of his own body from within, immense power throbbing through his veins.  
Lucifer had anticipated this, Sams adrenaline rush leading him to think he could escape. "You can't Sammy. No matter how hard you try, no matter how juiced up you are, you said yes. And now, you're mine."

"Dean!" Dean woke with a start, Cas' hand already on his chest.  
"Are you feeling feverish?"  
"What?" Dean rubbed his eyes. "No, Cas I'm fine."  
"Are you horny?"  
"No!"  
"You woke up rather harshly." Cas insisted. His eyes dropped slowly and then jerked back open. "I've been watching over you."  
"Cas. You don't need to do that." Dean said sincerely. Ever since the angel officially fell he's been trying to keep up his angelic routines. Unfortunately, this meant Cas had lost many hours of sleep, precious to humans. "Please, just get some sleep."  
"You're upset."  
"Really Cas it's nothing. Just a bad dream. Go to sleep. I'll watch over you this time." Without further convincing Cas fell on Deans lap and began snoring within moments. Dean looked at his sleepy angel and started petting his untidy hair. Cas nearly purred at Dean's touch, and instantly his eyes relaxed. The rest of the night Dean couldn't forget the familiar voice in his head. It was Sam, clear as day. Could Sam be communicating through his dreams? He thought. No. Only Angels can do that and all of them have since fallen. Another problem he had to face. Wrangling the angels. He also knew that as badly as Cas wanted to help, he'd only make the trip worse. Without his powers, Cas was just a baby in a trench coat. On one hand this meant Dean had a heavier load to carry. On the other hand, he could dominate Cas at everything now, even in bed.  
"Dean!" Sam yelled. Startled, Deans eyes darted around for any signs of his brother. Only his dirty clothes, a few tissues and some chips on the floor. Still, he got up, setting Cas' head down carefully on a pillow. He checked his phone. No missed calls. He checked the door, no one. He sat down on the couch and set his forehead in his hands. "Where are you Sammy?"  
"Dean?" Dean whirled around to Cas barely standing over him. "There is something wrong. Tell me Dean." Cas demanded.  
"It's Sam." Dean accepted. Cas tilted his head in confusion.  
"I thought Sam was staying at the Men of Letters base."  
"I know!" He thundered. "I know. But I hear him. He's screaming my name Cas."  
"Like when you and I-"  
"No." Dean dismissed, "I hear him screaming for help... like he's close and he's trying to find me." Cas furrowed his eyebrows, Dean was almost shaking in what Cas assumed was fear. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and leaned his head into his neck. He began to understand why humans enjoyed simple gestures like this. Dean's body warmed up Cas and he snuggled in further.  
Cas was a surprisingly good hugger. He felt like an angel blanket to Dean, comforting him with all the love of heaven. He did miss Cas' wings though. But Cas did to. And Sam, well Sam never really involved himself with Cas. He said Cas was 'Deans, and not my problem when he whines.' Dean chuckled. Sam never got jealous of Cas, but was actually really comfortable with him. Except when he accidentally heard Cas and Dean that one night.  
"Dean!" Startled, Cas let go of Dean and they both looked around.  
"Uh, Cas? You heard that to right?"  
"The sound of your brother calling your name? Yes" Cas agreed. "Dean perhaps we should investigate."  
"Yeah." Dean sat up with Cas and immediately Cas grabbed a gun out of his trench coat. "Whoa, hey. What's that for?"  
"Shoot first ask questions later. Watch over Sam. That is how you put it yes?"  
"Yes but this might _be_ Sam, put the gun away."  
"Dean, this could be a trap. Or a shifter. Or Lucif-"  
"Fine." Dean closed his eyes, trying not to picture Lucifer wearing his brother as a meat suit. "Just, give me the gun." Cas paused, and then handed it over to Dean. He was actually very proud of Cas for absorbing all the knowledge of a hunter in such a short time span. Then again, now that he lacked his angel-mojo, Cas had a lot of time on his hands. Dean gestured Cas to get down and they both assumed sneak mode. They began searching for any signs of Sam. Dean looked carefully in the closet, the shower, the kitchen, etc. Cas, on the other hand looked in shelves, under the couch, and in the bag of chips on the floor. Dean just rolled his eyes and put his gun in his back pocket. "I think we should head out. Leave this place for a bit. It kinda smells."  
"Normally when humans engage in intercourse there's a lingering smell-"  
"Cas! Just don't mention that. When it's done it's done. Don't beat a dead horse." Cas opened his mouth to reply, but just nodded, pretending to understand the idiom. He followed Dean outside to the Impala and they headed down the road to the nearest gas station.  
**************************************8*********** ****************************  
Cas went inside to pick up snacks and porn magazines for Dean. Dean stayed with Baby to fill her up, leaning gingerly on the hood while he wondered about Sam. He thought long and hard about their last moments together. Sam had nearly closed the gates of hell by curing Crowley. Unfortunately, the trials would've killed Sam and he'd be damned if he'd let Sammy die, again, especially if it meant a chance Sam would end up in Hell, forever. After that, they locked Crowley up in the men of letters dungeon and Sam kept watch over him, focusing on learning everything about the men of letters. Dean needed to hunt, and Cas wouldn't let him go alone. So they set off on the road, and once again Dean was separated from Sam. He closed his eyes again, searching for good memories with his little brother.  
He remembered Sam on his tenth birthday, blowing out the lighter Dean held as a birthday candle. Despite the circumstances, Sam was actually happy. Maybe, Dean thought, Sam was already planning to runaway that summer. He quickly put the thought out of his mind.  
Sudden images of red lights flashed in Dean's head, hurting his eyes. He blinked a bit, trying to find reality again but the red lights came back in his mind. He saw images of Sam tied to a rusty chair. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, and grabbed his head. Sam, with his plaid shirt open, a hickey on his neck. Sams hand bound to bedposts, fully naked. Dean grabbed his head tighter and stumbled towards the store, pushing the visions out of his mind. Sam under red light, naked, flames surrounding him. A snake trailing up his thigh. The snake turning into Lucifer.  
"CAS! Godamnit!" Dean screamed. Cas looked around the store and saw Dean on the ground outside, he dropped all his items and ran out to comfort him.  
"Dean, Dean what is it? Is it Sam? Can you see him?" Cas placed his hand on Dean's forehead to see what Dean could, before remembering his powerless human form. Lucifer smirking at naked Sam. Lucifer touching Sams chest, kissing Sam. What the fuck? Dean thought. Is this some demons idea of a fucking joke? Sam bent over a hot tub. Lucifer naked. Lucifer shoving his cock into Sam. Lucifer pounding, pounding, pounding deeper. Sam moaning in pleasure. Lucifer slicing through Sams arm. Lucifer pounding into Sam. Dean couldn't handle it anymore; he needed a distraction from this nightmare and the intense headache. He grabbed Cas' trench coat and- Lucifer smirk proudly as a moaning Sam came all over the bed. Lucifer was leaning over Dean, in a trench coat, smirking. Dean yelled out and let go of the coat. Cas was nowhere in sight. Lucifer was standing over him, no matter how many times Dean blinked his eyes, trying to blink away the visions. It wasn't Lucifer. It was Sam. Sam, smirking at him with the expression of a satisfied Devil.  
"Hello Dean." Lucifer breathed.  
"Get out of Sam you bastard!" Dean roared. "Get out of my brother!"  
"Did you like it? Made it special for you. Thought you might be getting tired of Busty Asian beauties." Dean looked absolutely horrified at Lucifer. He tried to think only of Cas. Maybe he was having a hallucination and soon he'd wake up with Cas by his side. But when he broke back into reality, Cas was standing next to Lucifer, bound by fuzzy red handcuffs on his ankles and hands, and gagged by a red bandana.  
"Cas." Dean whined. Lucifer grabbed Cas' neck and brought him to his face.  
"This is the way you two usually do this right? You top, a little bondage, maybe some 'gripped-you-tight-and-raised-you-from-perdition' role-play?" He sneered. Dean fought his curiosity about how the Devil knew the intimate details of his and Cas' relationship. Instead he reacted with anger. As Lucifer flicked out his tongue to lick Cas, Dean grabbed his neck and tried to strangle him. Lucifer only rolled his eyes and grabbed Deans wrist, twisting it to a satisfying 'pop'. Cas' eyes widened and he struggled towards Dean. Dean retracted and held his wrist in pain. "Oh, hush you two. I'm not here to break up your little boy band."  
"No you just want to torture us with your sick perverse dreams while you prance around in my brother!"  
"Dean," Lucifer rolled his eyes, exhausted. He let go of Cas. "Just shut up" he pleaded. "Those visions I showed you weren't dreams. No, I'm not lying. Everything you just saw happened last night. And more." Dean rolled his head down, sickened by what Lucifer was claiming, praying that it wasn't true, and that he could get the image out of his head of his brother fucking Satan. "Hate to break it to you but, your little brother is... well...not so little. And strong. I expected his hips to buckle under at some point-"  
"Stop," Dean pleaded  
"But we just kept going and going at it like rabbits!"  
"STOP!" He screamed. His reaction gave Lucifer too much satisfaction.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Hmmm... why AM I here?" He sneered. "Wearing the meat of your brother." Dean made a disgusted sound and fake gagging noise. "You two are going to help me."

"Not if Cas' life depended on it." He protested, strong in his word and fierce in his stare-down with the devil.

"You do get that Sam said yes right? And that at any moment, I can snap Sammy's tan muscular neck. And your little angel is powerless to stop it all. You're in no position to refuse Dean-o."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Dean rebelled.

"Oh, that's just sad to here. Because, my demons are just itching to tear you two apart. And, it would be a shame if Crowley were to escape wouldn't it? Dean, I'm not here to hurt you, but if you don't work with me here, all hell _will_ break loose." Lucifer smirked at his own vicious humor. Dean thought for a moment, he'd never give in to Lucifer, but he held all the cards in this situation. Everyone he loved, was in the grip of Satan. And he wasn't about to piss him off. Then again, Lucifer needed _his_ help, and maybe that's where he could get leverage. He only had to play along enough to get Sam back.  
"Do what?" Dean asked, with no intention of actually helping. Lucifer's smile faded. He let go of Cas and grabbed Dean's neck.  
"Kill Metatron".

**A/N BOOM! Chapter two. So, really, if anyone's reading this. Since you've finished a chapter, why not write a review? Eh? So I left you on another cliff hanger, go ahead continue on if you dare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, guys I've been updating this story everyday so far. Just so you know, that's not gonna be a regular thing. Sorry, it's just that I have classes, and I had already written the first two chapters when I decided to post this. I'll try to update it every week from now on. Though you *might* get another chapter before the weekend is up because I don't have a social life.**

"How'd you get out of the cage?" Dean asked with a hard face, gripping the wheel of the Impala with all his strength.  
"Dean, can you not interrogate me while my brother is holding a gun to my head? It feels like you don't even trust me."  
"Just shut up and answer the question okay?" Dean demanded. Cas furrowed his eyebrows at Lucifer to look more intimidating. He was straining his back to turn around and point Deans gun at Lucifer. They all knew the bullets wouldn't even scratch him, but weapons comfort Dean. So, Cas held the gun to Lucifer so Dean might feel better. Especially since he knew Dean hated having Lucifer lay down in the back of his car.  
"An archangel. Regular angels have the power to raise someone from hell, freeing someone from the cage takes a little more juice." He sighed.  
"Well who the fuck raised you? You're kinda _the_ bad guy, and all the angels have since fallen."  
"Not all, Dean-o. Think." Dean searched his mind, was there an archangel strong enough to survive the fall _and_ raise Lucifer from hell? "That's right, I forgot, Sam has all of the brains in the Winchester family. It was Metatron, actually." Lucifer yawned falsely in exhaustion.  
"Metatron? But why?"  
"Perhaps he felt sympathy for the Devil, I don't know." He shrugged.  
"You just DON'T know?"  
"Nope." He said plainly.

"Well then… if he freed you from the cage, why do _you_ want to kill him?"

"Dean, please. Think for once in your life and stop badgering me with stupid questions." Lucifer rolled over on his side and lay in a comfortable sleeping position. Dean glanced at him through the rear view mirror and pictured a young Sam sleeping in the back of the Impala while Dean and John talked about John's next hunt.  
_"So, do you know what monster it is?" Young Dean asked his father, eager for adventure.  
"I have a hunch it's a vamp, but I can't be sure." John dismissed.  
"How are you gonna kill it?"  
"Dean, your brothers sleeping why don't you get some rest like him? We'll be at the motel soon."  
_ Cas lowered the gun and put it in his trench coat pocket. He faced forward, avoiding eye contact with Dean.  
"What?" Dean asked. "Why'd you take the gun off him?"  
"Lucifer has vacated Sams body for the time being. I believe Sam is tired so I am letting him sleep."  
"That's Sam in there?" Dean asked excitedly. At first instinct he wanted to wake Sam up and figure out this whole helping the devil thing. But then he remembered how Lucifer got Sam to say yes, and how he'd promised those visions were true and Dean ultimately decided it was better to let Sam sleep. So he drove, not talking to Cas or Sam and blocking out all the thoughts that came racing through his mind. Eventually, after hours of thinking about pie, Dean found a motel. While he checked in, Cas was supposed to carry Sam to the room, but without his Angel mojo, Cas couldn't even lift Sam. So Dean carried him to the room and set him down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin just how Sam likes. "Uh, Cas? Let's just take a night off tonight Ok? I'm just gonna watch over Sam tonight. Make sure Lucifer doesn't come back."  
"I'll stay up with you."  
"That's Ok. You desperately need sleep. Just try not to snore too loud Ok?" Dean said, all the while not tearing his gaze from Sam. Cas changed into his cartoon-angel pajama pants and slid under the sheets to fall asleep. Dean gave Cas a quick kiss goodnight before the fallen angel began snoring.

The sound of rushing water finally woke Dean up. Sam was missing from his bed, obviously taking a shower. Cas was still asleep, sprawled all over the bed, a leg on top of Deans stomach. He carefully maneuvered out of bed without waking Cas, and headed to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter top was an unopened store bought cherry pie waiting for Dean. His face lit up and he cracked open the container, slicing himself a big piece of pie. Dean walked over to the bed and ate his pie happily, sitting next to sleepy Cas. The sound of running water had stopped but Dean was too distracted by pie to notice. He had just snuggled up to Cas when Sam came out of the bathroom wearing only a white towel. Dean jumped and spilled the remainder of his pie all over the sheets. Sam just laughed and went to grab a napkin for Dean.  
"Holy crap man, warn a guy before you sneak out of the shower." Dean yelled at Sam. He wasn't worried about Cas waking up; he was an incredibly heavy sleeper.  
"I thought the sound of the water stopping would be enough." Sam pointed out. "Aw, dude, you got pie all over the bed." He was doing his best to distract Dean from thoughts about Lucifer. Unfortunately, Dean knew exactly what Sam was doing.  
"Cherry is my favorite flavor of pie Sam. You know that right?" Dean questioned.  
"Uh, yeah Dean that's why I got it for you."  
"But you never remember to get me pie, let alone my favorite flavor." He noted, eager for Sam to spill the beans. Sam came back from the kitchen with napkins and started helping clean up the pie. Dean stopped. "Why'd you do that Sammy?"  
"Because I know you like pie?" Sam offered.  
"Sam cut the crap. You're trying to avoid talking about you and Lucifer." Sams face turned beat red and he moved swiftly back to the kitchen to throw out the napkins. Cas began to shuffle around and open his eyes.  
"What is there to talk about? There's no getting out of this Dean, he's Lucifer. We can't just-"  
"That's not what I mean and you know it." Cas rubbed his eyes open and used Deans shoulder to sit himself up.  
"Sam," he began. "Are you well rested?" Cas asked, Sam was thankful for the small talk, it meant he could avoid the inevitable conversation a bit longer.  
"Yeah Cas I'm fine thanks. How are you?"  
Cas sighed heavily, "Human."  
"Well then get up and have some breakfast, I bought pie." Sam snuck back into the kitchen really quick as Cas lifted himself out of bed and followed Sam. Dean just shook his head. He didn't want to talk about this anymore than Sam did, but some part of him wanted Sam to deny the whole thing. At least then he could blame Lucifer for everything.  
Cas cut himself a sloppy piece of pie and slapped it in a bowl. "So Sam why did you let Lucifer inside of you like that?" Cas asked plainly. The question caught Sam off guard and he choked a bit on his milk.  
"Uhm, Cas I'd rather not talk about that,"  
"I am sorry, I forgot. Vessel possession is rather a difficult subject." Sam almost laughed at Cas; he was relieved to know Cas was just talking about the possession rather than the torture-sex. Maybe he didn't know anything?  
"Cas, when Lucifer ... possessed me, did he hurt you? That whole moment is kinda fuzzy for me." Cas tilted his head from side to side, still chewing his pie when he answered.  
"Well, he tied me up and taunted Dean and I, but no he did not hurt me. Other than to twist Dean's wrist, which I am still mad about." His answer cleared Sams conscious a bit. He remembered Lucifer twisting Deans wrist, but that was easily fixed with some ice. And Dean kind if had it coming for trying to strangle Lucifer in Sams body. He would've done the same. Predictably, Dean chose that moment to wander into the kitchen and lean on the counter next to Cas.  
"Hello Dean." Cas said. Dean just ignored him and stared down Sam.  
"So how was your pie?" Sam asked. Hopeful that maybe the subject of pie could still distract him. It didn't work.  
"How was your one night stand with the Devil?"  
"Dean—"  
"No Sam really, what the fuck were you thinking? It's not bad enough-" at that moment, Lucifer in the body of Nick appeared between Dean and Sam and he spread his wings out in protection of Sam. Sam backed away under Lucifer's wings and Deans stare intensified as he turned to Lucifer. "Get out of here. You've done enough damage to my brother and I. I don't care if he said yes to being your meat suit I will do everything in my power to kill you!" Dean yelled. Cas set down his pie and backed up behind Dean.  
"I didn't damage your brother Dean-o. And go ahead, kill me. I dare you." Dean stepped forward, Lucifer mirrored, flexing his wings to intimidate Dean.  
"You bet your demon ass I'll dare."

"Dean, don't do this..." Sam pleaded. Lucifer gave Dean a proud smirk. Dean turned to Sam.  
"Oh I see, it's because you screwed this douche last night that you're _defending_ him?"  
"Dean it's not like that, you didn't see exactly what _really_ happened..." he pleaded.  
"_Really_, you probably just imagined the whole thing Dean, probably because you've always been curious." Lucifer sassed.  
"Shut up! Both of you are guilty as hell!" Behind Dean, Cas smiled and chuckled a little. "What? You think this is funny?"  
"You referred to Sam and Lucifer's actions through a metaphor using Lucifer's home. It was quite the rhetoric coincidence." Lucifer smirked in amusement. Cas smiled with him, proud of his mastery at human puns. Sam and Dean just looked confusedly at Cas.  
"Are you kidding me? My brother and Lucifer are whoring around together and you're okay with this?" Cas stopped.  
"Dean-" Sam started. "It's not like we're hurting anyone... "  
"He's the _devil_ Sammy! He tried to kill me _and_ you several times and he kinda hates our entire planet."  
"He didn't actually try to kill me. And come on, Cas tried to kill you and you two still love each other."  
"Oh so those are your standards now? "  
"Dean!" Cas interrupted. "Why do you hate my brother so much?" Dean was taken aback, even Cas was defending Lucifer. "Are you not implying that our brothers made love? It is my understanding that love is the profound bond between two beings. If that is not the case, then, do you not love me?" Dean turned to Cas, his face softened.  
"Cas," He started. Unable to find the words, he just stared at Cas, hoping he'd fill the awkward conversation gap. Instead Cas waited for Dean. Dean had never said he loved Cas. It just wasn't in his nature to admit something like that. He didn't want to appear vulnerable. And this was not the time to be discussing relationships, Dean thought. This was about showing Sam he fucked up and trying to escape the devil. "Cas can we please not right now? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Dean your conversation depends on your answer. If you love me, then Sam and Lucifer have done nothing wrong. But if you continue chastising them, then it is apparent that you do not love me." Cas stood his ground and stared at Dean with his little puppy-eyed angel look that always made Dean's knees weak. Dean did love Cas. But right now, if he told Cas, he'd basically be telling Sam that it's ok he had sex with Lucifer. Dean loved Cas more than anything, but first and foremost he was Sam's big brother, and that meant he couldn't just let this slide. "I can't…. I just can't Cas." He said, instantly regretting his words. Cas' face froze and Dean could swear he saw his eyes fill with moisture. Cas picked up the rest of the pie, turned around and walked out of the motel, slamming the door behind him. Dean turned to Sam, his sad expression morphing to disappointment. Sam mirrored his expression, equally disappointed in Dean. Lucifer ignored Dean, turning around to grab Sams shoulder before they both vanished.

**A/N Yeah, trouble in paradise huh? But really, Dean can't just easily admit to ANYONE that he loves them. It's not the Winchester way. Onto chapter four! To see what's in store! Prepare for more! Ok I'm done sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Update time! Guess which king of hell appears in this chapter? Yeah, I kinda spoiled it. But here you go! HOLY WINCHESTER SEASON NINE STARTS TOMMOROW! And seriously, please review. I like reviews. Just seriously, anything you want to say, review it to me. If that makes sense. Even a simple hello. Alright, back to the story. FYI: I'm considering Crowley to be near-human at this point. Since he wasn't cured, but I don't think he's fully demon still.**

Dean walked up to the door of the bunker, hands in his jacket pockets, head down, hopelessly. He knew Sam wouldn't be there, but the place was beginning to feel like home. Plus, Crowley needed feeding.

The heavy metal door creaked open and Crowley opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Hello Dean." He said plainly, voice empty of hatred. Dean crossed over to him and handed him the bagel and apple juice.

"Breakfast." He announced.

"Is that why my abdomen feels like it's just been molotoved? Geez, I thought I was dying." Dean remained silent, gazing at the floor. He sat down on the chair adjacent to the king of hell. "Dean? Where is my moose? He usually reads me a story and sings a lullaby." Crowley teased.

"Sams gone." He said, lifting his face to look uncaringly at Crowley.

"What, dead again? You boys have a bad habit of that. Perhaps you should try life alert? Or would the 'Help I've fallen and I can't get up' be a better description of Cas' troubles?" He joked, taking another swig of juice.

"Actually, Sam's with friggin' Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Crowley asked, genuinely worried that his title as the King of Hell was in danger. "How the bloody hell did he get out of the cage? Did you two forget to lock it?"

"He claims Metatron grabbed him up."

"Metatron? The bookworm who flushed out all the angels?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah. But I can't seem to figure out what that guy would want with the devil. He hates archangels, I mean, that's the whole reason he left heaven in the first place."

"I think the better question is, if Lucifer hopped the fence, why's he having tea with moose?"

"Well," Dean began, trying to stop himself from saying something he'd later regret, "apparently Sam _likes_ the devil."

"That's cute. Moose has a boyfriend. Never pegged him to go that way, what with all my amorous advances ending in failure. Suppose he fancies Lucy's tight cheeks, is that it?" Crowley teased, staring at Dean while sipping his juice.

"Crowley shut up or so help me I will cut off your man nipples." Dean growled. "All I want to know is why Metatron would free Lucifer from the cage." Crowley shrugged. "Right. And apparently he wants to kill Metatron in return."

"Well of course he would." Crowley said offhandedly. Dean looked curiously at Crowley. "Well think Dumbo, all the little birdies have fallen from paradise, its vacant. Except for Metatron. If one kills Metatron, one controls heaven. And don't you think that might be something Lucifer wants?" Dean pondered this for a moment, why hadn't he thought of that? Lucifer wanted to control heaven. If they helped him find Metatron, Lucifer would succeed. The thought occurred to Dean that Crowley was being unusually helpful, he figured it was because Sam had nearly cured him. Sam. Sam was with Lucifer, defending him, probably helping him. That needed to stop, like, now. "So why _is_ dear Sam with the Devil? Hostage situation? Oh I know how difficult that can be." Crowley rattled his chains a bit, trying to get Deans attention. "Maybe he's torturing poor Sam. Maybe he's possessing Sam. Oh! Maybe he's feeding Sam demon blood,"

"Demon blood?" Dean looked up. "No, Sam wouldn't do that again. He's clean and he likes it that way"

"_You_ like it that way. Maybe Sammy just got thirsty and Lucifer was there to satisfy his desires." He offered. Deans mind went in places he never wanted to visit again regarding Lucifer and Sam and 'desires.'

"Crowley, shut up."

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of Castiel." Crowley joked, already knowing from Sam that Destiel had become cannon. And Crowley loved it, he had shipped those two forever. Just now he could actually tease them about it and they couldn't deny anything. He always loved to ask 'who puts it in?' A crowd favorite, Cas would always blush horribly and Dean would awkwardly change the subject.

"What do you know about Metatron?"

"Woah, you're not actually considering finding him are you?" Dean didn't respond. "I'll play the role of Sam here since little brother is out playing with Satan. You're fucking insane!" He roared at Dean who looked unphased and determine.

"Damnit Crowley are you going to help me or not?" Crowley lay back a bit in his chair, a smug look on his face. "No you're not getting off that easy."

"Excuse me miss?" Cas crouched down and asked the little girl in pink, playing Pokémon on her DS. She looked up at him. "Could you explain how to work the machine to clean my clothes?" She put down her DS and sat up from her chair, walking over to the washing machine.

"You need open this to put 'em in there" she pointed at the washer lid, "And you add soap like this," she walked over and struggled with the large container of detergent, setting it next to Cas' washer. Her head barely reached the top of the washer. "Then you press this" she pointed out the start button, standing on her toes to reach her arm out. "and close the lid." She finished, walking away and sitting back down to play Pokémon. Cas furrowed his eyebrows in determination.

"Thank you miss."

"Uh-huh." She nodded. Cas opened the lid of the washer. He was very nervous at the task at hand. Dean had so far done all his laundry. Cas didn't want to accidentally ruin his trench coat. He took a deep breath and remembered the little girls advice. He took off his trenchcoat, then his suit jacket, shirt and pants. He bundled them up and threw them in the washer. Picking up the detergent and opening it, Cas poured the remaining contents into the washer, about four loads worth. He put away the detergent, and pressed the button the girl showed him. He closed the lid and waited. The whooshing noises made Cas worry even more, what if the machine was tearing apart his clothes? He opened the machine to check. Everything was still intact, so he closed it again. The little girl eyed him with a smile over the top of her DS.

Sam rolled onto his back. He was naked except for the pure white sheets on his bed, covering the important parts. He looked to his left but Lucifer was gone. Suddenly, like a wave of heat throughout his body, he lusted for Lucifer. His stomach ached. His mouth salivated. He wanted Lucifer on the bed now, he could almost feel the hot touch of his skin, his tender biceps..  
There was a flutter of wings and Lucifer appeared at the door. He stretched his neck then sauntered over to the bed. "What took you so long?" Sam asked, his mouth salivating, and his tongue seeping out of his mouth like a dog.  
"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Satanic errands, you know." Lucifer hopped into the bed and faced Sam with a smirk. "Miss me Sam?"  
"Not even a little." He lied, dipping into a simple kiss. When their lips met, Sam became uncontrollable with lust and he started teething at Lucifer's lips. Lucifer enjoyed this and leaned into Sam more, flicking around his tongue when Sam bit it. Lucifer bled out into Sams mouth and even bit down to flush out more blood. Sam grabbed Lucifer's sides and tugged him closer, heart rate rising quick. Lucifer navigated his hips around to sit on top of Sam and gently press against his sheet-covered member. Sam licked Lucifer's blood-gushing forked tongue and slammed his lips in harder, pushing Lucifer back. He gripped Lucifer's sides so tight his nails dug into the raw hot flesh. Lucifer let out a subtle groan. Sam couldn't help himself, he wanted more, his lust was only growing, thirsting for Lucifer. He let off his lips to bite down on Lucifer's neck. His teeth broke flesh and once again Sam sucked up spurts of blood. By this time Lucifer knew exactly what Sam wanted, so he pulled away.  
"Sam. How about you say that word to me that I love to hear. You remember it don't you? Say it, tell me 'yes.'" He whispered amorously.  
"Yes." Sam said simply, rushing to the edge of the bed to meet Lucifer. Before he reached him however, Lucifer had vanished and appeared to his left by the door, clothed in Sam's oversized navy bathrobe. Lucifer looked confused. "What?" Sam asked, throwing off the sheets and walking to Lucifer.  
"Sam. You said 'yes.'"  
"Yes. Of course I said yes. I want you Lucifer." He rushed to say.  
"No. You said it so easily."  
"So?" He asked frantically, his body and soul fully craving Lucifer and restless at the uselessness of the present conversation.  
"The Sam I know doesn't give in so easily. That's one of your best qualities, your sickening sense of pride. But now, you're so willing." He said sadly.  
"Well, yeah. Is that a bad thing? I just want you Lucifer." Sam claimed, his tongue poking out through his bloodied lips.  
"No Sam. You want the blood. My blood." Lucifer lectured to Sam. "I can't have our relationship be just about you drinking me dry."  
"Why not?" Sam demanded fiercely. "Don't you want me to be a strong vessel? The more blood I drink, the stronger I become." He moved towards Lucifer, who just looked at Sam as if he were a kicked puppy. He could see in Sams eyes the overwhelming thirst for blood, that he would stop at nothing to drink more. Even then, Sam was leaning towards Lucifer to bite when Lucifer vanished. "Lucifer?" Sam asked the nothingness. His hunger grew even stronger and his stomach writhed in pain. His heart pounded. His only thoughts were to get more blood. As if starved for weeks, he obsessed his mind on demon blood and instantly decided to search for more. Even without Lucifer, he could easily track down a few low quality demons. Before he could think, he was dressed and out the door.

Crowley sat in the back seat of the Impala. The devils trap leash around his neck was tied to Deans armchair. "Aw, you a little grumpy Crowrey?" Dean laughed, already thinking of taking pictures.

"No not at all" he said sarcastically. "Pink is my favorite color Dean. You know me so well." He tugged a bit more harshly on the leash. Dean, satisfied with his little pet, got out of the car and walked inside the store. He grabbed two bags of industrial sized- salt, when he heard the swoosh of a blade and the smack of a head falling to the floor.

"Hello, other Winchester." Dean spun around and whipped out his gun at Lucifer who looked on at Dean like a child. Lucifer kept his arms crossed and his head tilted.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked gruffly, aiming directly at Lucifer's head even though he knew he wouldn't be able to kill him. Oddly enough, just holding a gun made Dean feel comfortable, safe. And this time he didn't care to small talk with Satan. First and foremost, he wanted his brother back. Anything else could wait until he knew Sam was okay.

"Dean, can you not point a gun at me? You know I hate that." Dean squinted his eyes a bit. Reluctantly, he lowered the gun and tucked it in the back of his pants. "That's better. It's almost like we're best friends now. You paint my nails, and I'll fuck your little brother." He teased, with a flick of his wrist.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked again, ten times angrier at Lucifer's casual way of talking about having sex with Sam.

"On my bed. Probably naked like I left him. But that's not important now." He waved his hand in an off gesture. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"Yeah deal with the Devil? No thanks."

"Dean, you want your little brother back, and all I want is a dead angel. No souls involved, too cliché."

"What did you do to him?" Dean approached Lucifer, eyeing him with a look he hoped could kill. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Nothing he didn't consent to." He sighed. Dean remembered his conversation with Crowley about demon blood. He remembered that the more Sam drank, the stronger vessel he'd be to be able to contain Lucifer.

"Demon blood?" He asked simply. "You been feedin' Sam demon blood?"

"I'm half angel you know. Sam is getting all the nutrients of heaven and hell." Lucifer laughed. Dean ran up and pushed Lucifer back, throwing an arm over his neck and pinning him to the wall. Lucifer just sighed.

"Hey, I get that you want a clean Sammy. I too want my Knight to shine again." Dean eyed Lucifer. "Yes, that means I want Sam off the blood, clean, sober, whatever. I want normal Sam back. And don't look so surprised."

"Why? That's why you've been feeding him right? To make him a stronger vessel so you can wear him to the prom like a freakin' Valentino?" He yelled. "Don't fuck with me. I know you forced the blood down his throat."

"Why do you assume I did?"

"Cause Sammy wouldn't go after that stuff." He lied, hoping there was some truth.

"Dean," he began slowly, walking ominously towards Dean, "you're missing the point. You get Sam back. In return, all you need to do is help me until I've killed Metatron."

"No." Dean answered.

"No?"

"No, you're making a better deal. You bring Sam back and _you're_ going to get him clean again. After that I want you gone. Nowhere near Sam." Dean bargained. "Do that and I'll kill Metatron _for_ you." Lucifer eyed Dean more seriously now.

"No. I stay with Sam." He demanded. "In exchange, I'll even give you and Cas a little reward to keep you both warm at night."

"What?" Dean wondered. There was nothing he thought Lucifer could offer that would be worth letting Sam hang with the Devil. He could offer two tickets straight to the golden gates, and still Dean would take Sam over heaven any day. Lucifer broke out in a great evil smirk. 'Trump card' written all over his face.

"I can return Cas' grace."

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review. Sorry for some of the fluff in this chapter… I REALLY wanted to write the Laundromat scene. But yeah! Things get better/worse in the next chapter, I'll have it up by this weekend because this chapter came so late. SUPERNATURAL SEASON 9 STARTS TOMMOROW! GRAB THE SALT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright, now we get into some interesting plot points. Also…. HUGE foreshadowing in here somewhere... but I won't tell (tee hee).**

Sam wiped the blood from his lips, barely satisfied with his last kill. Five still warm bodies lay at the bottom of an empty grave. He sighed heavily, digging through the dirt pile and tossing it over the bodies. His heart raced with the flush of new blood in his system. But the bitter aftertaste left him still thirsting for the luscious taste of Lucifer's blood. To Sam, the last five demons tasted like Spam meat compared to the perfectly rare Prime Rib of Lucifer. But it was so much more than that, Lucifer was everything to Sam. He felt naked without him, hungry without him, lonely without him. His body and his stomach ached for Lucifer. And in his desperation came the drive to find Lucifer. Back at the motel he furiously typed command codes on his laptop to lookup Lucifer. He came upon a triangulated position when it disappeared and two hands grabbed his shoulders. His surroundings vanished and suddenly he stood in the library of the Men of Letters base. Sam spun around; Lucifer crossed his arms and shrugged. Before Sam could get at Lucifer, Dean grabbed his wrists from behind and cuffed 'em. "Dean, what the hell?"  
"Sorry Sammy, it's for your own good."  
"Aw. Family reunions always make me feel all tingly." Lucifer teased, following as Dean pushed Sam towards the interrogation room.  
"Lucifer, Dean why are you doing this?" Sam ranted angrily, still struggling against Dean's grip.  
"You've been on demon blood. We need to flush it out of your system." Dean claimed. "Again." He added with a tone of frustration and disappointment.  
"What? No, it's not like that Dean. Dean!" He yelled. "Lucifer! Tell him! Let me go! I'm serious Dean!" Lucifer opened the Door and followed as Dean pushed Sam in the room and tied him to the chair in the middle of the room, tightly, with several zip ties from his pocket. Sam continued to yell for freedom when Dean left and locked up the room. Lucifer leaned against the wall behind Sam. Hearing Sam's desperate yells, Lucifer's smirk faded into sadness. It was always that Lucifer could give Sam anything, but right now Sam needed sobriety, and his angel mojo couldn't fix that. Only time could sober up a demon blood addiction.  
"Lucifer, Lucifer, get me out of here. I'm fine, seriously." he huffed out hilariously.  
"Can't do that Honey Bear. Doctors orders." He moved his crossed arms in gestures Sam couldn't see. "Made a deal with big brother."  
"What?" Sam asked, surprised and angry. "You, you're a part of this? You told Dean, Lucifer? What the hell!" He raged, twisting his head back to try to look at Lucifer.  
"Sam, you're so much more fun when you're sober. Trust me. Plus I need Dean to find Metatron." He put offhandedly. Sam yelled out. "Whoa, easy tiger."  
"Lucifer please." He begged, straining his head to look at Lucifer. "Please."

Castiel squeezed his way out of the two large men sitting on either side of him and exited the bus. His eyes squinted as he looked to the sky. The bus took off and he started walking down the street. His feet were horribly sore and only a few cents left in his pocket jingled around. He started rubbing snot away from his nose. Cas had been crying subtly for a few hours straight without knowing how to stop it. Instead, he had just soaked the sleeves of his trench coat with his tears and snot. It was kind of pathetic actually. Yet, despite his situation, he kept up a simple smile. By the time he got to the bunker, he could only knock by falling onto the door so his head would hit the steel with a bang.  
Dean whirled around, and pulled out his gun from his pocket as he walked towards the door. He carefully opened it and upon seeing Cas put down the gun.  
"Cas." He said, surprised and overwhelmingly happy. Cas was struggling to stay on his feet, wobbling side to side with a foolish giddy smile on his face at seeing Dean again. "Cas I, I missed you man." He struggled to say manly. "I need you Cas." Cas continued smiling.  
"No, I know, I love you to."  
"I didn't say that." Dean lied, shifting his eyes away from Cas.  
"I know, but you wanted to say it." He chuckled, his eyes creasing at the edges, a little sign of happiness that Dean loved to see on Cas.  
"You came back?" He asked, struggling to contain his joy.

"I came home." Cas said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Wh-what changed your mind?"  
"Sam called." Cas stated, Dean made a gesture like it sounded exactly like something Sam would do. "He made clear the point which has somehow eluded me for the duration of our relationship."  
"And what's that?" Dean asked suspiciously.  
"You, you Winchesters do not profess your love in the traditional human way. Dean, you can't say 'I love you' because it means nothing to you. The Winchester equivalent I believe is 'I need you.' Which takes on a more important connotation-" Dean grabbed Cas' face and kissed him fiercely, eyes trying desperately to not tear up. Cas was right. Every word. And Dean loved him for that, how he could understand and accept any of Deans faults. Cas felt even weaker now and his knees buckled, sending him flat on the ground.

Sam screamed out, ripping at the cuffs behind his back and digging further into his wrists. His face was drenched with sweat and his stomach was grinding in knots of painful hunger. He stretched his strength to lift his head. In front of him, Sam saw Lucifer perched atop a chair in front of him. Lucifer stared at Sam with a giddy look on his face.

_"You're gonna die Sam." He laughed_. Sam squinted his eyes at the vision of Lucifer.

"What?" He breathed. Lucifer opened his eyes and turned his head to Sam. He could see that Sam was staring into nothingness and asking it questions. Sam was hallucinating.

"_We're gonna put you down Sammy." Dean commented._ Sam whirled his head around to look at fake Dean who was leaning angrily against a wall_. "I, I just can't handle this anymore."_ Sam looked like a kicked puppy. His heart melted and his mind was so unfocused that he couldn't distinguish his hallucination from reality.

"Dean, no. I'm- I'm your brother. You can't," Sam's voice cracked. "You can't kill me." He begged, tears streaming down his grey sickly face. Lucifer saw in Sam's eyes the heartache he felt, the reality he felt from the hallucination.

"Sam, it's not real." He began, eyeing the invisible Dean with a death stare. Sam's head bolted to Lucifer. "What you're seeing is a lie. There's no one there." Sam's face relaxed a bit.

"_Oh, isn't that cute. You're hallucinating another me aren't you?" Fake Lucifer commented, gaining Sam's attention. "It's like some part of you actually believed I cared for you. That's adorable." He teased horribly. _

"No." Sam broke down, facing fake Lucifer and Dean. They both looked at Sam as if he were some perverted monster they were ready to kill. "You're not real." He hoped. "My brother would never side with Lucifer. He- he would never kill me." Sam struggled to speak as his body chilled intensely.

_"Do you really believe that?" Dean snarled. "Look at yourself. You went back for demon blood, again, Sam. You went to the freaking Devil. You trusted a monster over me, again. Last time you did that you started the freaking apocalypse. I can't just excuse that twice."_

"No." Sam argued, "I didn't go for the blood Dean, it was Lucifer." He accused, furiously tugging at his chains. Lucifer stared back at Sam.

_"Oh Sam, I may have given you the first taste. But it was all you who killed those six demons. You're a monster Sam. And I didn't turn you into one, I just showed the world who you truly are."He claimed, pompously._

Sam's face hardened. His body shook from fever and rage. "That's what you wanted isn't it? That's _all_ you wanted. Me to be, a _monster,_ for you. All that time, in the cage, when I got out, you messed with my head. Even now,"

"Sam." Lucifer pleaded, realizing that Sam must've had horrible hallucinations of Lucifer after the cage. That was why Sam never truly trusted Lucifer. Because somewhere deep inside, Sam would always consider Lucifer a monster. Even worse, Sam considered himself a monster just like Lucifer. Strangely, Lucifer felt pity for Sam. He knew exactly how it felt to be the bad man, to be the sad man, and Lucifer never wanted that for Sam. No wonder Dean wanted Lucifer away from Sam, he was killing him.

"Even now, I helped you, I saved you, and you just want to throw me in the cage in your place."

"No Sam. That's never been my intention for us." Lucifer stood up, inching towards Sam, who still faced the hallucination.

_"No Sam." Dean shook his head. "It's you." He said sadly, "You're the problem. And there's no cure for this, it's just good 'ol fashioned killing." He raised a machete slowly, shaking his head, crying, closing in on Sam. _Sam tried desperately to back away, he strained and struggled against the chains, while they dug into his flesh brining up fresh blood.

"Sam, he isn't real." Lucifer slowly inched oppositely towards Sam. Upon seeing the fear and rage in his eyes, Lucifer reached out his hand and grabbed Sam's forearm. Immediately, Sam flinched and turned towards him. "Sam, whatever you're seeing, it isn't real." _Dean swung the machete straight through Sam's forehead_. Sam roared. His face was drenched with sweat and his stomach was grinding in knots of painful hunger. Lucifer went to put his hand to Sam's forehead but Sam winced in pain. Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows as when Sam started clenching his fists again, straining at his binds, his stomach sending waves of pain through his body. His head felt heavy of stress and pain. He squeezed his eyes shut when steering pain shot straight through his head. It felt as if both hemispheres of his brain where stabbing through his skull. Lucifer looked helplessly at Sam, retracting his arm carefully. "Those headaches you have? They're horns breaking through your skull, Sam." He commented sadly. "Those are growing pains."

Dean carefully kept watch over Cas in his chair as he continued to slightly wobble. He kept his gaze fixed on the angel for hours. Crowley was reclining back in his chair, a book over his face, sighing loudly. "Will you two cut it out with all the kinky? Geez I can't even hear myself think."

"Well then how about you stop thinking, and start working." Dean growled.

"Why should I? Sam and Luci are all locked up and tucked in for the night. I say we take a well-earned break."

"We have bigger problems than those two right now."

"Like what?"

"Like how we have to kill Metatron. And there's no way to even find the bastard without an Angel express ticket into Heaven." Cas pouted slightly at that.

"Well, not exactly." Crowley turned his head away from Dean's curiosity.

"What, _you_ found a way into Heaven?"

"Express route actually. While you were tearing up over your relationship issues, I was doing some research. Oh don't look so surprised Dean."

"Not surprised, pissed actually, that you've been going through the entire library of stuff-we-never-want-Crowley-to-know."

"What? Like I'm gonna use information on how to kill demons, or cure them. For god's sake Dean. Do you want to know what I've found or not?" Crowley rolled his eyes. Dean leaned forward on the table.

"Shoot."

"The pearly gates." He proudly claimed. "According to the journal of one, Benjamin Gamble, they're somewhere in Canada. Vancouver, to be specific."

**A/N **_**Special thanks to "samiferhaikus"**_** on Tumblr for letting me use "Those headaches you have? They're horns breaking through your skull. Those are growing pains." in this chapter. I just loved that so much, and I hope I did it justice. Alright, so anyone worried that Crowley now knows a lot of shit? And I snuck in like five random references in here, props to anyone who can point them out. Please guys, review this anytime. **

HEY CAS HAS TO TALK ABOUT THE LITTLE GIRL WHO HELPED HIM AT THE LAUNDROMAT WH


End file.
